


Sam Wilson Needs More Love

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: This is all of the Sam Wilson asks that I've gotten over on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Wilson is in his feelings today. You know when u have those days you just oook at your man and it hurts to breathe cause he’s so beautiful and you love him so much? And you just wanna feel his arm against your cheek and wrap yourself around him and stroke his skin and kid him senseless and just tell him how much you love him? Sam is feeling that way about you today honey. Tell us what he’s like!

You smirked as you looked at Sam. He had been in a very lovely mood all day and was currently resting between your thighs with his head on your stomach. You gently scratched his scalp with your nails warning a moan from him. The TV played in the background as you thought about the day.

He woke you up with kisses and somehow persuaded you to stay in bed all day with him. You called off from work as he went downstairs to cook for you two.

After breakfast he pulled you into the shower and washed your hair. Ever since the first time you let him do it, hed been wanting to do it more often. He loved playing in your thick curls, maybe more than you did honestly. He was always gentle whit your hair, he even took over detangling it for you.

After finishing your hair, he continued to wash you paying attention to his favorite places. He refused to let you return the favor and laughtled when you pouted.

After your shower, he dried you both off with your favorite fluffy towels and led you to the bedroom where he then covered your entire body with the homemade shea butter that you love.

After making sure that your entire body was completely moisturized, you dressed yourself in some pjs and climbed back into bed with Sam. He pulled you close and rubbed your back, his fingers lazily drawing patterns against your skin.

The two of you talked all morning learning more about each other. You talked about your future, and your hypothetical family, the names of your future babies, fears, things you were most excited about. You also talked about your past, all while Sam held you.

Somehow during your talk, Sam made his way between your thighs and slowly brought you to and through one of your strongest climaxes yet.

And that’s where we find you now, still laid up underneath him, your fingers slightly scratching his scalp while his gentle snores sounded in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a request if you don’t mind. Whichever man you choose (prob Sam lol). Your preferred guy and the reader have been sex deprived due to him being away on missions all the time and not being able to talk. When he comes back they have a date night in a fancy restaurant & are in a nice booth and their hormones are up the wall. They can’t wait until getting home & end up doing nasty things at the booth while trying to eat & not make it noticeable although there aren’t many people. THANKS💘

_‘Why is it that time goes by so slowly when you’re excited about something?_ ’ You asked yourself as you watched the clock ticked. You were finally going to see your man after him being away for four months.  **FOUR LONG SEX FREE MONTHS**. And to top it all off, you hadn’t talked to him much while he was gone, but last night he called and told you that he was on his way home and you were excited.

You knew he wouldn’t be able to come straight home due to the debriefing that had to happen after each mission, but the fact that he was going to be there, by your side in just a few short hours had you floating on cloud nine. All you had to do was get through work.

You rolled your eyes once more when you noticed that only two minutes had passed since you last checked the time. Frustrated, you turned and faced your computer once more and tried to find something to do.

You’d gotten into a grove, finally completing some of the work that you’d been putting off for a while when your phone buzzed. You smiled knowing that it was Sam.

**_7:30. Our spot. I’ll send for you. Xx_ **

You beamed at your phone screen before you glanced at the time again. 4:30 pm. It was time to go and you didn’t want to get stuck in traffic. You grabbed your purse and jacket and headed out of the building.

You were dressed and waiting by 7:00. And by 7:05 you were in the car on your way to Sam. you were giddy at finally being able to see your man and that you were going to your favorite restaurant.

At 7:30 on the dot, the car came to a stop and you knew you were at your destination. The valet opened the door and helped you out of the car and as you thanked them, your eyes landed on Sam. time stopped when you saw him. His suit jacket resting upon his broad shoulders, his gap on full display as he beamed at you. Your eyes fell to his lips as he licked them and you snapped out of your trance and walked to him. He wasted no time in drawing you into a tight hug and placing gentle kisses on your face. The two of you embraced for a few moments before he pulled away to take a proper look at you.

“I see you wore my favorite dress?” he chuckled as you walked into the restaurant. The hostess led the two of you to your table before walking away. The two of you talked about what you had been up to since he’d been away on his mission, you made sure to fill him in on the drama at your job. You wanted so bad to ask him about his mission but you knew he wasn’t allowed to talk about it… you’d just have to wait until you got home.

After you placed your orders, Sam changed his seat so that he was sitting next to you in the booth. He draped his arm across your shoulder and pulled you close before placing a kiss to your forehead.

“I can’t wait to get you home and out of this dress, Y/N,” he mumbled against your forehead.

You tilted your head up and smirked at him, “Really? I can’t imagine why.” your smile turned playful as you heard Sam growl lowly in his throat.

“Really?” he chuckled as he placed his other hand on your thigh and gently squeezed.

You laid your head on his shoulder before placing a kiss on his neck, “Really,” you admitted. “Why don’t you show me what you mean.”

Sam glanced around the room taking note that the two of you were in a semi-secluded area of the restaurant before he slid his hand between your thighs. His lips turned upwards into a smirk when he found that you were bare beneath your dress. He easily slid one of his fingers into your welcoming heat. You moaned quietly into his neck as he added another finger inside of you, his strokes becoming more determined.

“Put your leg up on my thigh,” he whispered as he pulled you closer to him. He stilled his movements when it took you to long to comply and only resumed when you did. This new position opened you up to him more.

Not wanting to leave him unsatisfied, you reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants. Your small hand reached inside his waistband and slid along his length. You began to pump slowly before you began to match his finger strokes. His breath hitched as you swiped your thumb over the head of his dick gathering the precum and continuing to stroke him.

He continued to fuck you with his fingers and whisper how much he had missed you as you stroked him. You wanted nothing but to straddle him and ride him into the seat, but you couldn’t do that… not yet anyway. Sam curled his fingers inside of you forcing a squeak from you. Your eyes flashed open and you looked around hoping that no one heard you and to your relief, the few patrons that were there weren’t anywhere near you two.

Sam’s strokes became quicker and you felt him twitch in your hand, a tale tell sign that he was close to cumming. You were close to cumming and Sam knew that you were. He bid you to cum and you did, sinking your teeth into his neck to keep you scream at bay. You felt him shudder beside you as he came. The both of you were panting, trying hard to catch your breath before your food came. Sam slowly removed his fingers from inside of you and slowly licked his fingers just as your food came out to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, good morning! What characters do you specifically write for? I was wondering if you could do some fics/hcs/drabbles/one shots (whichever you prefer) based off of the songs Easily by Bruno Major and Little Things by One Direction for Sam Wilson and/or Bucky?

“What do you mean, ‘It’s not meant to be’ Y/N?” Sam asked.

Youd never seen him look so… hurt before. This wasnt how you imagined your relationship with him. You thought you could handle all of his missions, all of the time that he spent away from you when he was here, but it began to weigh on you.

“Exactly that, Sam,” you responded heaving a sigh. “We worked so hard to get to be together, but I can’t this anymore. You’re constantly coming and going, and even when you’re here you’re not here. I cant take it anymore.”

He sat across from you, arms crossed and pain etched on his face, as you slid  ~~your~~  his key across the table.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” you whispered before you stood and walked out of his house.

——-

Two months had passed and you were finally NOT REALLY getting settled into your new life without Sam. When you first left he called you every day for two weeks straight, leaving messages begging you to come back. You didnt return any of his phone calls but you listened to his last message, and his words stuck with you.

_Hey Y/N,_

_This is going to be the last message that I leave you. I know that you think we’re not meant to be, but I dont believe that’s what this is about. I know that you’re scared, hell, I’m scared too, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try. I’m not about to let us fail we worked so hard for this, for us, and we cant just give up because it’s not easy like you thought it would be. We need to work at this, together. I know you need time, so I’m going to give you that. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready to work this out._

By the end of his message you were crying. He was right the two of you needed to work things out together,  ~~this one thing specifically,~~ but you were worried about how he would react. You needed time to gain the courage to go talk to him.

And that’s how you allowed 6 more weeks to pass before you finally saw him. You would have let more time to pass if it weren’t for running into Steve at the store.

His smile was bright when he saw you, he was truly happy to see you, something that you thought odd since you had essentially dumped one of his best friends. But his smile was genuine. When he embraced you, you tried to keep a bit of distance between the two of you, but his super strength pulled you flush against his body,  ~~well as flush as it could be,~~ before he slowly pulled away. The look he gave you nearly broke your heart. He now understood why you left Sam. He gave you a small smile and looked over your shoulder. You knew what, or rather who, he was looking at and your heartbeat sped up.

Dropping your head, you slowly turned around and faced Sam. Your eyes landed on his shoes first and you slowly dragged them up his body. You noticed that his fist were clenching and unclenching as he looked at you. Your eyes continued their perusal of his body, finally landing on his face. His eyes were slightly bugged and his jaw was unhinged. There was nothing you could do to hide it so you just stood there, waiting for him to look you in the eye, and when he did you felt everything fall into place.

“Y/N,” he whispered before he took a tentative step towards you, and when you didnt back away he quickly scooped you into a hug. He held you for what seemed like hours, what was actually minutes, thankfully the store was nearly empty.

You knew you had some explaining to do, but right now wasnt the time. You needed to enjoy this.

When Sam pulled away he placed his forehead against yours and sighed. “I’m not letting you leave me again, Y/N,” he whispered causing you to laugh as you nodded your head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour I have a Sam request. Can I get a reader that gets hurt and Sam is really protective of her and takes care of her

You should have listened to Sam. This mission was dangerous and you probably should have sat it out, but it was too late. You’d almost made it through the entire mission without getting hurt, but during that last fight you thought you had figured out your opponent, but you hadn’t and they’d managed to fling you across the room.

You heard Sam scream as he watched you fly across the room and hit the wall with a loud thud. You drifted in and out of consciousness trying your hardest to hold on to Sam’s voice, but the pain you felt was too strong. The last thing you remember hearing is Sam’s voice call out your name before you fell unconscious.

———-

The sun was shining when you woke up. Your body ached from head to toe. You tried to move but a heavy weight held you down.

“You know, I should be really upset with you, Y/N,” a deep baritone rumbled from behind you.

You tried to speak, but the dryness in your throat kept you from succeeding.

You knew that Sam wasnt happy, hell, you weren’t happy, but there was nothing that either of you could do about it now.

“You’ve been out for three days now and I’ve been going out bbn if my mind with worry, Y/N,” he continued as he shifted his body. “Here drink this.”

He held the straw up to your lips and watched as you drank. When you finished, he sat the cup down and snuggled back up against you.

“Go back to sleep, Y/N,” he said, his voice tired.

And so you did.

———–

It had been a week since you came too, and Sam had rarely left your side once since then.

When you were released from the hospital he had informed you that you wouldn’t be returning to your apartment until there was no doubt in his mind that you were 100% healed.

He’d taken it upon himself to cook for you  ~~which sometimes ended in disaster but it was the thought that counted right?~~ He’d also taken it upon himself to tell your parents that you had gotten hurt because you were hardheaded and didnt listen. When they came to visit you, your mom made it a point to mention how great Sam was and how lucky you were to have him.

He made sure that you took your pain meds and that you stayed hydrated and rested well every night. You were beginning to feel better sooner than you thought.

Another week went by and you were feeling 100% better, but you didnt want Sam to stop taking care of you. You began acting helpless, hoping that you could milk just a few more days before he figured it out. But no such luck.

That night he called you out. “I know you’re feeling better, Y/N. And I also know that you don’t want to go back to your place, right?”

You nodded as you snuggled closer to him, burying your face into his chest.

“You dont have to go back, ya know. You can just stay here with me,” he mumbled into your bonnet covered hair. “I mean, you could always move in with me, Y/N. There’s more than enough space for the two of us.”

You could feel his heartbeat quicken as he justified his thinking.

Interrupting his ramblings, you looked into his eyes and mumbled one word. “Yes.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combining your two requests (prompts and music suggestions) I suggest you take a listen to Dangelo’s “Brown Sugar” Album from start to finish and try writing a Sam/Black!Reader while listening to it. See what you come up with! :)

Imagine being at a cookout with your friends and family. Your little cousins running around playing while your dad is working the grill. Your mom, grandma, and aunts sitting around conversing with each other telling stories about their childhood. Sam is playing Spades with your uncles and cousins, you didn’t know if he was winning or losing because it was a game that you never picked up on, but you were happy to watch him play.

You were currently perched next to him absentmindedly rubbing his back as you hummed to the music that was playing. You were happy, something that you’d thought you’d never be, but here you were surrounded by loved ones. After watching Sam pay for a few minutes, your cousin changes the music to some 90’s RnB and as the first few seconds of D’Angelo’s Lady flows through the air, you begin to smile.

Sam looks over at you when he noticed the song and quickly drops his cards, effectively pissing off everyone at the table, but he didn’t care. He stood and pulled you up with him before pulling you into the grass and started steppin’ along to the song. All eyes were on the two of you as you moved to the beat but you didn’t care because you were with Sam. He moved you with ease and neither of you got tripped up. He spun you around to the music and you laughed when you realized that he was singing along with the music

_I can tell they’re looking at us_

_You’re my lady, My divine lady_

_You’re my lady, Such a wonderful lady_

Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Being with Sam always guaranteed endless smiles, he brought that out of you. Just his presence alone was enough to make you smile. Almost every memory you had of him consisted of you smiling.

The two of you had spent countless moments at home singing and dancing to D’Angelo’s music and this was one of your favorites to dance to. This song held so many memories for you and Sam, your favorite being the first time he played it for you. Of course, you’d heard it before, but to have someone play it for you was different. He sang it to you, off-key, but it didn’t bother you one bit. This man was telling you how he felt through this song and you were going to listen no matter what.

Being at this cookout with your family and Sam made your heart full and you wouldn’t change it for the world.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of Sam Wilson forcing me to keep eye contact with him looking up at me while eating the punani and I need to lie down. I beg u to write something about this. Like seriously imagine him saying in a low voice “look at me” without even taking his mouth off you sis I’m—

Your hands were linked with his as your back arched off the bed. He’d been at it for a while now, bringing you to the edge only to back off just before you fell over. You hoped that he would let you cum soon, because lord, you needed to. He released one of your hands and pressed down on your stomach making you lay back on the bed. His tongue doing wonders bringing you right back to the edge and you felt as his fingers began to work your bundle of nerves.

“Look at me,” his voice rumbled. You felt his words more than heard them because as soon as they were spoken, he went right back to work.

You tried to look at him, but your eyes wouldn’t open. You just couldn’t. Until you felt a sharp pain on your thigh. Your eyes snapped open and latched onto his as he rubbed the sting from your thigh. He’d stopped his ministrations and you could see your wetness on his lips. He held your gaze as he repeated himself, “Look. At. Me.”

He lowered his head once again without breaking eye contact and continued. Your breathing became labored and you tried to move away from him, but he pulled you right back and held on tighter. When your eyes began to flutter, he dug his nails into your thighs, the pain bringing your eyes right back to him.

You had a love/hate feeling about him edging you like this because when he did, the results were wonderful. But on the other hand, he could go for hours.

With one particular swipe of his tongue, you felt your walls begin to quiver but you kept your eyes on him. He hummed, and the vibration was all you needed before you shattered. You cried his name as you came, and the last thing you heard before you blacked out was his chuckle.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helping his woman wash her hair in the shower.

-You were nervous because you’ve never let anyone wash your hair before. **  
**

-You instructed Sam that he had to be gentle because you were tenderheaded and he just smiled and told you to wet your hair.

-You chewed your bottom lip for a moment before you complied. You made sure that your hair was thoroughly soaked before you handed him the shampoo.

-He squeezed some into his hand and you took the bottle and added some more,  _a lot_  more, because you have a lot of hair and that little bit of shampoo wouldn’t do anything.

-He chuckled as he rubbed his hands together before gently touching your hair. He gently massaged your scalp with his nails as he worked up a lather.

-He stared at your coils covered in the white suds as they covered your head and smiled.

-The scent of peppermint filled his nostrils when he rinsed the shampoo out. You told him that he had to wash it again  _just to make sure that it was clean_  and he repeated his actions. This time using the correct amount of shampoo.

-“So this is why you go through so much shampoo?” he joked, earning himself a glare from you.

-His hands felt good on your scalp, and he was actually being gentle… not that you were worried… much…

-His scalp massages had you moaning at how good they felt and you were already planning on having him wash your hair again next week.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh for Sam, how about a fic or HC where you're his spoiled sugarbaby? If you feel like writing it, thank you! If not, that's okay :)

-You two met by accident. You were sitting at your local coffee shop studying for midterms when he sat down and joined you.

-He began talking as you slowly looked up from your textbook.

-You were confused as to why he was talking to you of all people. You’d seen him around town before and thought he was gorgeous, but you didn’t think he would’ve paid you any attention. But you were wrong.

-Apparently, he had noticed you as well.

-The two of you began spending more time together outside of the coffee shop, going on cute little dates for a while.

-He would buy you expensive gifts and clothes and all you had to do was spend time with him. There were times where he would invite you to a party with him at Stark Tower and he would have a dress delivered to your apartment for you to wear.

-You never wore a dress more than once while with him.

-It became routine, you would ask for something, or even hint that you wanted it, and he would get it for you. He spent money on you like it was nothing, and who were you to question it?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Sam showing his wife generosity, love, and expression in other ways because she doesn’t celebrate any holidays.

Jan 31- Sam surprised you with tickets to your favorite artist’s concert. He knew you’d always wanted to go, but you never have anyone to go with, so he took it upon himself to make that happen.

Feb 12th- Sam surprised you with a home-cooked meal. He knew that after a full day of running errands and seeing all the pink and red for valentines day would drain you, so he took matters into his own hands.

March 8th- Sam arranged for you and a few friends to spend the day at the spa full of manicures, pedicures, and massages. When you asked him why, his response was, “Because I love you.”

April 28th- Sam convinced you to take a week-long vacation with him to Bora Bora.

May 11th- After a long day at work, Sam ran you a hot bath where he bathed you and listened to you talk about your day.

June 1st- Sam took you on a shopping spree. You hated shopping, but you did need some new clothes.

July 17th- Sam took you to a Wine and Paint class for the first time. You’d had so much fun that you made him promise to take you once a month from now on.

August 28th- You had a cold, you were the worst when you were sick, and Sam took it upon himself to take care of you. Something that he always did when you were sick. He made sure that you drank plenty of fluids, made you your favorite soup… well  _he_  didn’t make it, he went and picked it up from your favorite restaurant, but that’s kind of the same thing… right?

Sept 19th- He knew you shouldn’t be eating this, but ice cream was your favorite dessert, and Sam took you on an ice cream date and even bought home a gallon of your favorite flavor.

Oct 27th- The weather was getting cooler so that meant bonfire season was starting. Sam invited all of your friends and his over for dinner, a movie, and a bonfire. The two of you spent the entire time snuggled together after dinner.

Nov 3rd- 4 words -  **Hot Air Balloon Festival**!!! They made you happy, you’d never been on one, but the sight of them made you super happy, and being up close to them made you feel like you were flying. Your heart was full, but it almost exploded when Sam informed you that he had arranged for the two of you to take a ride in one.

Dec 8th- Snow angles gave you life!!! And since you grew up in a place where it snowed, you made some while you were young every winter, and Sam made it a point to take you back home during the winter every year to make sure that you kept your tradition


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So can I get uh...Sam prompt where Reader is trying to be an Avenger, and she has a really off day of training & it triggers her depression so Sam tries to cheer her up with his goofy ways? Is that too much? I hope that’s not too much of a prompt 😬🙃

-It was an off day for you. Nothing you did was going right, and it was beginning to drain you.

-Your training was off, literally everything was off. You couldn’t block any punches, you couldn’t land any punches. You were misstepping and tripping, and the harder you tried to fix it, the more you would mess up. You just couldn’t fix it.

-You decided to end your training early and headed straight for the shower back home. As you stood under the hot water, you analyzed your training session trying to figure out why it was horrible. You’d had off days before, but never to this extent. You just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. You knew you were good at what you did, so that’s what made having such an off day so bad.

-Stepping out of the shower, you threw on some baggy clothes and headed straight to bed. As you laid there, you continued to think about your day, focusing on your training session. Why couldn’t you do this right? Why couldn’t you do anything right? Everything you did you failed at and it was beginning to become a problem. You just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away.

-You were still laid in bed, under the covers, when you heard the door unlock and Sam’s keys being placed in the plate by the door. Part of you was relieved that he was home. The other part didn’t want to be bothered, and that made you feel even worse.

-His footsteps sounded down the hall and you snuggled deeper into the covers as he got closer. He paused at the door and watched you for a moment before he moved closer.

-He slowly peeled back the covers to reveal your face, but you refused to look at him. You hadn’t realized that you were crying until he began wiping away your tears with his thumb.

-After a few minutes, Sam pulled away and you peeked your eyes open. He had his back to you and he was fiddling with the stereo, and you groaned when the music began to play. You just wanted to wallow in your self-pity, but Sam wouldn’t allow that.

-You knew what would come next and you tried your hardest to prolong it, but this was Sam. He could pull you out of any type of funk. You watched as he began to dance to the music.

-By the time the second verse to “Bust A Move” began, your face was completely uncovered and you were chuckling at Sam’s dance moves.

-By the end of the song, he had managed to pull you from the bed, and even though you resisted the urge to dance with him, you finally gave in and before you knew it, the two of you were having a dance battle in your bedroom.

-Your laughter filled the room as Sam hit you with his best moves, and he laughed as you retaliated with yours.

-You don’t know how long the two of you were at it, but you were thankful for Sam and everything he did to make you feel better. He knew that you didn’t always want to talk about your problems, but knowing that he was there for you meant the world to you.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still taking Sam requests? 👀 I’m thinking a Sunday brunch and someone gets handsy after the bottomless mimosas

**I’m ALWAYS taking Sam requests lol I hope you like it 💖**

Sundays were one of your favorite days because that meant brunch with your best friend Tanya. But this Sunday was different because of two things; one, Sam decided to tag along, and two, you were pregnant, so that meant no mimosas for you.  
  
You rolled your eyes as you watched Sam down another mimosa. Yeah, they were bottomless, but what about solidarity? If you couldn’t have any alcohol, shouldn’t he not have any too? It was only fair.  
  
“Alright Sam, I think that’s enough for you,” you said after he ordered another one.  
  
Sam pouted,  _he actually pouted,_  causing you to laugh. “But they’re soo good, Y/N. Just let me have this one and I promise I’ll stop,” he bartered and he used those puppy dog eyes that he knew you couldn’t say no to.  
  
“Fine, just one more, but that’s it. You’re supposed to be staying sober with me since I can’t drink,” you grumbled as you crossed your arms over your swollen belly.   
  
His eyes glazed over as he followed the movements of your arms resting on top of your belly. He licked his lips before dragging them back to yours. You knew what was on his mind and you shook your head before his lips could even form the words.  
  
“No Sam,” you whispered as he placed his hand on your thigh. Even before you had gotten pregnant, Sam couldn’t keep his hands off you. But falling pregnant had only amplified his behavior. He was almost always touching you, and when you began to show he would swell with pride whenever someone would congratulate you.  
  
And sex, goodness, Sam had become insatiable these last couple of months. It was almost as if when your sex drive went up because of the hormones, so did his. But this was neither the time nor place for such acts.  ~~Not that the two of you hadn’t had sex in a restaurant bathroom before~~ , Sam just needed to learn some control.  
  
You’d almost forgotten where you were as you stared into Sam’s eyes until you heard Tanya chuckling across from you. You broke eye contact with Sam and you felt your face heat up when you looked at her.  
  
“Girl, you better get him home before he lays you out on this table,” Tanya joked.

You agreed and said your goodbyes before you led Sam out of the restaurant and straight to your car. The whole ride home, his hands were on you. Good thing you lived close to the restaurant because you weren’t sure how much longer you could control yourself.

The second you had the door to your house closed, Sam had you backed against the wall. His hands were already sliding your dress up and off before he lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. You weren’t sure how he’d gotten undressed, but you really didn’t care. You were straddling him and he was already inside of you. Your arms tightened around his neck as you moved your hips slowly. You felt as Sam touched you all over, his soft hands leaving trails of goosebumps all over your skin. You didn’t want this to end, this feeling that Sam gave you. You couldn’t imagine your life without him.

Sam moaned when you clenched around him signaling that you were close to the edge. His eyes flashed up to your face and he nearly lost it. The sight of your face nearly sent him over the edge. He couldn’t believe that you were his. He couldn’t believe that you had chosen him. He couldn’t believe that you were about to give him one of the greatest gifts in the world.

He thrust up into you hard causing your breath to hitch and pushing you over the edge. He whispered how much he loved you as you came undone, reminding you how much you meant to him and how grateful he was to have you in his life. His words of love sent you into another orgasm and your orgasm triggered his. Your hips continued to rock slowly as you rode out your orgasm. You knew, without a doubt, that this was where you were meant to be, and he was who you were meant to love.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOooo wait a minute! How about you and Sam going to visit Shuri in Wakanda and she’s looking at Sam’s suit like Edna Mode with the “NO” and you’re trying not to laugh while she makes all these adjustments and Sam is so lost caught between being offended and being interested.

You and Sam had been in Wakanda for only 3 days now and Sam just had to show off his Super Suit. He was so proud, but the moment Shuri saw it, she’d laughed and called it a ‘Hobo Suit’.

“What do you mean ‘Hobo Suit’?” Sam exclaimed.

“What I mean is that your Super Suit, as you call it, could be better. Let me make some upgrades,” Shuri asked trying to hide her smile.

“But it works fine,” Sam pouted.

“Just like my brother,” Shuri grumbled. “Just because something works doesn’t mean that it cannot be improved.”

You and Sam chuckled at her response, she was right.

“Fine,” Sam relented as he handed over his suit.

“Come with me to my lab,” Shuri said with a smile. She explained everything that she was going to do to his suit on the way there. You watched as Sam’s face switched from offense to interest the more she talked. Sam had been truly offended at the Hobo Suit comment, but as soon as she began explaining what she was going to do, he grew more and more interested.

She told him that it would be a few days before she finished, but Sam didn’t care, he was beyond excited to see the final results when she was done.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye am you wanted a Sam prompt? How bout getting out of a hot shower just to have Sam insist on rubbing the cocoa butter into every inch of your skin, teasing you until he’s done?

Sam watched you as you walked into the bedroom after your shower. He could see droplets of water rolling down your skin as you reached for your container of cocoa butter. He licked his lips as you walked towards the bed, which he occupied, and sat down.

“Sam, why are you staring?” You asked as you unscrewed the lid to your jar.

Sam plucked the jar from your hands and grumbled a low “Lay back.”

You complied, slowly, as you watched him move from the bed to stand in front of you. You clutched the knot in your towel when your back touched the bed and watched as he rubbed some of the sweet smelling mixture between his hands.

He started at your thighs, bending his knees so he was knelt before you and began massaging the mixture into your skin. His warm hands dancing across your skin causing soft moans to slip through your lips.

When he was done, he stood and gently pried your fingers from the knot of your towel. He smirked when he heard your breath hitch as he slowly untied the knot before reaching for some more cocoa butter.

He rubbed some into your stomach. He knew this was your least favorite part of your body, so he paid extra attention to it before he moved to your breasts. He palmed them both before playing with both nipples causing your back to arch off the bed. He leaned down and stole a kiss from your lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He tried to pull back, but the grip of your thighs tightened and he chuckled. Your hands tugged on his sweats and freed his erection. You were going to need another shower in a few hours.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson has been freaking out about being the next captain America. Frankly he’s rather be captain falcon. Frankly he’s not sure he’s the right one to be a captain at all. Can we just....explain to our boo what he means to this world and how lucky we’d all be to have him??

Dear Sam,

You are loved by so many, and we want what’s best for you. You becoming the next Captain America is where you’ve been headed all along. Everything you’ve been doing up until this point has been preparing you for this moment. The love we all have for you is larger than you think. You hold a special place in everyone’s hearts and you mean so much to all of us. There is nothing in this world that you cant do. Knowing that you’re hesitant about this m'bakus my belief in you stronger. Knowing that you are thinking through this logically shows how ready you are. Nothing could ever fully prepare you for this, but you are 100% the man for this job. We got you. We love you. We believe in you.

Love,

MPL aka Maree 💖


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It’s late night Wilson Wednesday. We know the cliche of the girl not letting the guy in because she’s afraid of love until a huge emotional climax where she finally admits how much she loves him and there’s just tears and kisses and lovemaking in bed? There’s also the reverse of that, the guy who doesn’t wanna let the girl in, until an emotional climax blah blah blah. So let’s imagine Sam as the 1 scared of being hurt n U the 1 begging him to let u luv him.

You laid in bed thinking about your time with Sam. It had been 3 weeks since you last saw him and you’d wondered if you’d ever see him again. You two had been dating on and off again for the past 2 years, and just as things started to go well between you two, he would break things off with you.

You knew going into this that he wasn’t the ‘I love you’ type, but you thought after all this time he would at least say I once, but he never did. He knew that you loved him, you had told him many times, but it was never good enough for him.

You hugged your teddy bear tighter and buried your face into it’s for as you drifted off to sleep.

You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep when you woke to find Sam sliding into bed next to you. You peered up at him and opened your mouth to speak, but he shook his head before he pulled you closer.

“I know what I’ve been doing is wrong, but you terrify me,” his deep voice rumbled in your ear. “I’ve been thinking about us and our future during these last couple of weeks and I dont see a life worth living with out you. I know I keep leaving you, but baby girl, I’m fucking scared. I’ve never felt a love like this before. I’ve never had someone so into me from the very beginning, and I’ll admit, I havent been handling it right but I promise I’m gonna change. You’ve been giving me the love that I never knew I needed since day one, and the way I’ve been treating you is unacceptable. I want you to know, that if you give me one more chance I promise I’ll be a better man. I love you.”

And there it was. The words you longed to hear spilled from his mouth so easily, but you didnt feel it. It was one thing to hear it, but was he saying that to just keep you there or did he truly mean it?

“I promise,” he continued. “If you take me back, I’ll show you just how much I love you. You’ve been begging me to love you for years now, and it took you walking out on me for me to see that I do to love you. I’m gonna show you, just how much. Just please, give me one mor chance?”

You didnt know what to say. Should you give him one more chance? Or should you just let him go?


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Serious Sam Sunday. It’s after infinity war. You’re in wakanda with your man. Shuri has let the remaining avengers take refuge in the kingdom. Half the country blames avengers 4 the big snap, (like Thanos wasn’t plotting on earth for centuries but ok), and the weight of that baseless guilt is getting to the team, especially Sam. Sometimes he thinks he should sneak outta wakanda out of guilt. How do you convince him it wasn’t his fault, that he did his best, n that Thanos was just 2pwerful?

“Sam?” you called as you stepped into the garden. You knew you would find sam here when you didnt find him anywhere in the house that you shared.

Ever since The Snap, Sam had become more withdrawn. It was understandable, he had lost so many of his friends and family that day. You didnt expect things to be the same. What you also didnt expect was for everyone to blame the Avengers for what happened. It seemed that people only cheered for them when they woke, but the first time they get defeated, everyone is quick to place the blame on them.

You’ve seen the news stories. Each week they chose a different surviving Avenger to blame, and this week it seemed to be Sam’s turn. Earlier in the week, he seemed to take it all in stride, not letting the snide remarks from the people of Wakanda get to him. But as the week went on, the comments got harsher and more volatile.

Not everyone in Wakanda was volatile towards him, actually there were more people welcoming and comforting towards the Avengers, but those that shouted hurtful words at him were the ones that he believed.

You took a seat next to him and waited for him to acknowledge your presence.

“I know what you’re going to say, YN,” he began after a few moments of silence. “But I just want you to hear me out, okay.” He waited for you to reply, and continued at your nod.

“When I first brought you here after everything went down, I thought it was a good idea. The people here were welcoming and i knew you would love being around our people. But after all that’s been happening lately, I think we should go back to the States.”

You say in silence taking in everything that he just said. You had no idea that he was feeling this way, and that scared you.

“Why would you want to leave, Sam?” you whispered, reaching for his hand.

Sam sighed, his shoulders dropping even lower than before. He ignored your question, opting to watch the sunset instead.

“You dont think this is your fault, do you?” The shock evident in your voice as you turned to face him.

Again, he didnt respond.

“Sam, this was not your fault. Thanos was-”

“Our responsibility. We should have ended this but we didn’t,” he interrupted.

“No, Sam,” you countered. “You couldn’t. There’s a difference. Thanos had been planning this longer than we could imagine, and you’ve only known about it for a couple of years. There is no way that this is your fault.”

You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him into your embrace.

“We are staying here,” you stated firmly. “This is our home now, and there are so many people here that adore you and believe in you, and running away from the bay sayers is just going to strengthen their belief. We are going to get through this, Sam. Together.”


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cud all count the ways in which Sam could woo you, spoil you, pamper you, love you. But what are the ways YOU would do the same for him? Would you cook him the best dinner? Rub his feet after a long day of work? Massage his scalp while he sits in the bath? Do a split on the d—-well. Your move sis. (Late Wilson Wednesday)

This is literally the first thing I’ve written and liked in like 2 weeks lol I gotta find a man to spoil like this for real

10: Dinner- you love cooking for Sam. It’s the easiest way to show your appreciation. He always gives you his honest opinion when you try something new, and he often joins you while you are cooking. Sometimes he just sits in the kitchen and watches you cook.

9 & 8: Massages and baths- On the days when Steve and Sam are out all day and well into the night, Sam always comes home sore and tired. On these days, you run him a hot bath and carefully remove his clothes. The sigh that leaves him as he steps into the water makes it all worthwhile. As he’s soaking his day away, your hands gently massage his body, starting at his head. Your nails softly scratch his scalp as he recounts his day. Your hands move from his scalp and massage his shoulders. You grab a washcloth and soap and wash his body. When you’re all done, and the waters turned cold, you help him out of the tub and into his pj’s.

7: Ice cream- Sam LOVES ice cream. It’s his favorite food even though it’s a dessert. He loves it even more when you feed it to him or when he’s licking it off of your body… but that’s another story.

6: Movie marathon- Sam loves loves LOVES movies. You thought you were a movie buff, but this man has seen almost every movie you can think of. He introduced you to so many movies, and when he’s stressed, you know that movies will pull destress him.

5: Quiet Time: even though Sam loves to talk, there are times where he needs silence. But silence with you. This can be while your cuddling, or while both of you are reading.

4: Card games- card games, board games, any kind of games really. It’s amazing just how much this man loves games. He even makes up his own games, and somehow, they’re always fun.

3: Love Letters/Poems- You’ve never been able to verbalize your feelings for Sam, but as soon as your pen touches paper it all seems to flow. Sam’s been hooked on your writing ever since your first poem to him. You can always cheer him up with one.

2: Kisses- Your kisses relaxed Sam as soon as your lips touched his skin.

1: Cuddles- No matter what, your cuddles with Sam ALWAYS turned into sex. It was his favorite FAVORITE way to de-stress. You two always started out cuddling, but either your hands would start roaming or his would start roaming and then your clothes would come off and then his clothes would come off and then he would be buried deep inside of you.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FALCOn’s prophet has been not feeling her best lately, forgive herlateness...but late sam Sunday is inspired by feeling down. Because Sam will see you feeling down and out and wrap his whole body around you. He wants you to cry it out in his chest, to vent, to sulk n mope, And then he’ll fill you with nuthin but sweet romantic words about how much he loves you and why, scattered with jokes that make you cry laughing. Then you’re watching TV together and laughing some more. What a man.

I hope you feel better soon 💖

Your sniffles coming from underneath the covers are what alerted Sam to your whereabouts. He’d known you were having a rough day, but he didn’t know it was this bad. Sure he’d seen you cry before, but this, this was just heart-wrenching. He knew you’d purposely hidden under the covers because you didn’t want him to see you and he respected that, but what he wasn’t going to was  _not_ hold you. He knew that even though you didn’t want him to see you, you needed him to hold you. So he scooped you into his arms, still wrapped up in your covers, and sat you on his lap. He felt you melt into his embrace as he rocked you gently as you cried. He didn’t say anything, he wanted you to be the first to speak. If/when you did, he would be all ears.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Wilson Wednesday, Sam Wilson is in a protective mood. Protective over his friends, his family, and all the black girls with natural hair and non-eurocentric features and darker skin that get dissed from school to adulthood because they dare to exist. He popped up at a school where they wanted 2 expell a kid for having an afro. roasts guys who make skin jokes. Records himself burning skin-lighteners. NOW sum1 has come 4 YOU. His anger is times 100. asses r whooped. thats why you love him.

Ok so this one was really hard because it hit home for many reasons but I just couldn’t get what I wanted out for some reason… idk how I feel about it… it’s not my best, and it’s really really really short =/

In all your years of knowing Sam, you were sure you had never seen him this angry. The look on his face screamed murder, but the assholes standing in front of him didn’t notice or didn’t care.

You had been minding your business at the gas station when you were approached by a group of guys. You felt uncomfortable the moment they walked up to you, so you tried to ignore them and continue with your business, but they weren’t having it. After asking you for your number and coming up unsuccessful, they began calling you names. Growing up fat and dark skinned, you were used to hearing all sorts of names, but something about hearing it after all these years struck a nerve within you.

You tried your hardest to ignore them, but the names just kept coming, and the more they came, the more they hurt. You attempted to turn your back on the guys one last time, and that was when you saw him. The second he saw the pain in your eyes he was on his way to your rescue. Pushing through the group, he blocked their view of you.

His body shook with rage as his fists clutched at his sides. The men, not knowing who Sam was continued making remarks about you and even began making them about him, and before you knew it, Sams’ fists were flying. He took on the entire group of men alone, as you stood there stunned.  
You called out to him, attempting to calm him down, but your voice went unheard. Sam didn’t stop his punches until the last man had fallen. You watched as he struggled to catch his breath before he turned to you. His eyes searched your frame, making sure that you were alright before he took a step towards you. He reached ouch a hand and gently touched your face. And in that moment, you realized that no matter what, Sam would always be there for you. And that was why you loved him.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT the falcon prophet got something 4 u sister MPL. WE are all aware of the thickness Sam brings to the table. Like you can see his titties trough his lil form fittin shirts and shit. But as we know he don’t usually show it off like that. Except. When he finally. Finally. Gets to incorporate spandex in his super suit. He’s aware he’s cute but he didn’t expect you to stop and stare when he walked in. OFC u pounce on him, n wen he try 2 take off his suit, u say “leave it on.” AMEN

Hey, babe,“ Sam called from the front room. “I’m going to head to Tony’s for a bit. He said that my new super suit is finished.”

You smirked, “Ok, see you later.” it had been a couple of weeks since he last took you flying and fucked you while wearing his super suit. The morning after, Tony called and said that he needed to make some improvements to Sam’s suit and that he would be grounded for a couple of weeks. You could tell that he missed his suit, hell you missed it.

You spent the time that Sam was away listening to music and dancing around his house, soon to be your house as well. He’d recently asked you to move in since you spent most of your time there anyway. It just made more sense. The only thing you were waiting for was for your lease to be up at the end of the month.

You loved Sam’s house, his stereo system was  _to die for_. You fell in love with it the moment you saw it. Surround sound in the living room  _and_  there were speakers in almost every room of the house. This man loved his music, as did you, so he made sure that his stereo was Bluetooth capable, played cd’s,  _and_  records.

You were singing and steppin to [Jeffree’s Love’s Gonna Last](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWWvUd-S6-vk&t=MTBjOGZjM2UwMzZlNGZiNjU3NWFiMTc0YzlkNmMzZWZiYjFkM2VjYixPNk5tTXFwTw%3D%3D&b=t%3Apu9Tj7639HRpmoH_kM073g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmarvelpotterlove.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178163270280%2Falright-the-falcon-prophet-got-something-4-u&m=1) when you heard a chuckle from behind you. Without missing a beat, you turned and continued to sing

 _See I, I don’t, I don’t play around with my loving baby_  
Cause I, I’m so much in love with you   
You’ve got the love that I need  
I love you  
Yes, I do  
I really love you  
Don’t leave me, don’t ever go away  
I’m gonna love you my darlin’, forever and a day

As you sang, Sam walked over and began 2 steppin and singing along with you. You loved being with Sam, for this reason, he loved to dance and sing just as much as you did. You never felt out of place with him.

“So where’s this new super suit?” you asked when the song was over and after turning the music down.

Sam scrunched his lips at the mention of the suit.

“What’s with the face?” you asked rubbing the frown lines from his face.

“I don’t think I like it, it’s too form-fitting,” he admitted.

“Well why don’t you go put it on and let your favorite girl see it?” you suggested before giving his butt a slap as he walked out of the room.

“Hey, stop that,” he chastised.

“You like it,” you giggled. You sat on a stool and scrolled through Instagram as you waited for him to return. About 10 minutes later you heard him re-enter the kitchen and you looked at him. You started at his feet and your eyes slowly made their way up his body, stopping at his chest for a few seconds, then finally making their way to his face. You were speechless. Never had you seen anyone wear spandex as well as him. This man took very good care of his body and it showed. The dark blue spandex suit was indeed form fitting, and you were thankful for that.

You stood and made your way towards him ignoring his confused look.

“This suit,” you whispered. "Is amazing.” you had no more words for him as you smashed your lips against his. He gripped your hips and easily lifted you up and pushed you against the refrigerator. You wrapped your legs around his waist and you could easily feel how hard he was underneath the spandex.

“So, you have a thing for spandex?” he joked as he pulled back to gauge your reaction some more.

“No,” you denied. “I have a thing for you in spandex.”

He smiled, “so I take it that you like the suit?”

“I fucking love it, Sam” you admitted as you moved to unzip it. Sam moved to completely remove the suit, but you halted his movements. “no, leave it on.”

With those four words, Sam’s eyes blazed with a fire that you’d never seen before. Sam grasped both of your hands in one of his and pinned them above your head. His eyes were black as he stared at you.

“You want me to fuck you in my new super suit?” he asked, his voice dangerously low.

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

He shook his head, “Words, little bit. You want me to fuck you in my new super suit?”

“Yes, please,” you whispered.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he declared as he pressed his lips to yours. He reached between the two of you and pulled his length from his suit. You arched into him when you felt his tip at your entrance, happy that your shorts were loose enough for him to move aside and not take off.

Surprisingly, he didn’t tease you. He slipped right in and began slowly pumping his length. His head fell forward onto your shoulder as he moved within you. He still held your hands above your head, and he used his position for leverage. He loved forcing you to stay still, confining you, controlling you.

Your hands clenched as he fucked you, you needed something to hold on to, but he wasn’t going to give you that. Yet.

Words were failing you, you wanted to call out his name, but you couldn’t. The steady pace he had kept you silent, your breath the only thing keeping you sane. His thrusts were hard, so hard that the fridge was rocking back with each of his thrusts.

“Fuck, y/n” he growled. The grip that he had on your hip let you know that you would have bruises the next morning. Sam was the only person that was able to bruise you. You never thought it would be possible to bruise with your dark skin, but Sam made it happen and you loved it.

“S-Sam, let-let me touch, please,” you begged. Somehow you were able to find your voice, and you nearly cried when he released your hands. You ran your hands along his back and tightened your legs effectively pulling him deeper within you. The two of you were silent, except for the sounds of your gasps and his moans filling the air.

When his thrusts sped up and became sloppy, you knew he was close to cumming.

“Can I cum in you, little bit?” he asked, looking into your eyes.

Your pussy clenched at the question. “Fuck,” you responded.

“That’s not an answer, little bit,” he retorted thrusting into you harder and faster than before.

“Please,” you begged.

“Please, what?”

“Please, cum in me.”

He smiled, “Say it again.”

“Please cum in me!” you cried as your orgasm washed over you.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he whispered as he released his seed within you.

The two of you were silent afterward, he still had you pressed against the refrigerator and your breaths had returned to normal.

“You’re gonna have to wash your suit again, Sam,” you chuckled when you felt you combined juices run out of you as he slipped out of you.

“Later,” he said as he pulled you away from the fridge and into the bedroom. “But right now, I want you to ride me while I wear my super suit.”


	21. 21- Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WILSOn Wednesday has a question for you: u ever made love in the air? Not an airplane. The air. Held by a Man with wings flying you around and leaving you in sub mode. Well Sam Wilson has plans for you on one of the last hot days of September. It’s about to be SAMtember baby. And you can’t escape it.

So the funny thing is that I actually thought about this the other day. about how much fun this would be. I laughed while writing this… well some of it. let me know what you think… Also, there might be spelling errors and such but w/e

“Wait, you want to do what?“ you asked, unsure that you heard your husband correctly. This man couldn’t have said what you thought he said.

He licked his lips and smiled, "You heard me. I wanna fuck you while I’m wearing my supersuit.” He was full on grinning now. Y'all’s sex life wasn’t… tame. Like at all. Y'all have done some pretty risqué stuff, but this, this was on a whole other level.

“You’re fucking serious right now?” you asked, still trying to wrap your mind around his request.

“You scared that I’m going to drop you?” he asked as he stepped into your space, his hands finding their place on your hips.

This was a trap. If you told him that you thought he was going to drop you, he would surely lift you into his arms and fuck you right where you stood. If you told him that you knew he wouldn’t drop you, he’d ask you what you were waiting for. Either way, he was going to fuck you. And, it’s not like the thought hadn’t crossed your mind once or twice before… Okay maybe more than that, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Sam, what gave you this idea?“ you asked not making eye contact with him.

He didn’t answer right away as he waited for you to look at him. When you did, the laughter in his eyes was clear. "I got the idea from you, honestly. You talk in your sleep, Y/N. I’ve told you that many times,” he laughed, and you felt your face get hot. He’d mentioned before that you talked in your sleep, but you didn’t know that you talked that much.

Sensing your embarrassment, Sam stroked your cheeks, “It’s okay, baby girl, you hardly said anything. All I could gather was "Sam” “supersuit” and “harder”, nothing bad at all.“

He was shaking with laughter now and he pulled you closer to him when you tried to pull away, "Nah, where do you think you’re going? We gotta do this, it’s all your fault, Y/N. You know I won’t drop you. I won’t even go very high. I promise.” He held up three fingers, “Scouts honor.”

You rolled your eyes, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Fine,” you relented. “But it’s gotta be dark out and we can’t do it here. I don’t want anyone to see us,” you said as you shook your head at Sam’s giddiness.

* * *

Later that night, you and Sam climbed into his car and headed out. Sam claimed that he knew of ‘the perfect spot’ but he wouldn’t tell you where. It had been a hot day that spilled into the night, so you were only wearing loose fitting shorts and a tank top. You were nervous about what you were about to do, but you were also excited. Every day was something new with Sam and that was one of the many reasons why you loved him.

He drove for what seemed like hours but was only about 30 minutes until he pulled over to an abandoned farmhouse.

“Here? You wanna do this here?” you asked as you stepped out of the car.

“No better place,” he said as he grabbed his supersuit from the trunk of the car. The two of you headed towards the farmhouse in silence as you tried to wrap your head around exactly what you were going to do.

You watched as Sam strapped himself into his suit and fired it up, something you’d watched him do countless times before. He reached his hand out to you and waited for you to take it. Once you did, he wrapped his arms around your waist as you held onto his neck.

“Ready?” he asked before taking off into the air after you nodded. As promised, he didn’t go too high up, 4 or 5 feet.

You looked around you, this was a very different vantage point and you absolutely loved it. You were able to see the stars since you were so far away from the city. Sam’s strong arms held you close to him, and even though your feet weren’t touching the ground, you felt safe wrapped in his embrace. Before you knew it, Sam had begun humming a tune that you couldn’t quite catch, but it was lovely. As he hummed, he slowly spun the two of you around in a circle as if you were dancing. You looked up into his eyes and smiled. Even after all these years of being together, you couldn’t believe that you had managed to snag him. He was your everything and you were his.

The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds before Sam pressed his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. Your arms tightened around his neck as you raised your legs to wrap around his waist. The thrill of what was about to happen began to seep into your bones once again and you smiled as he deepened the kiss. You moaned when you felt Sam move one of his hands from around your waist to between your parted thighs. His hand slipped easily underneath your shorts and lightly touched your lower lips.

“if I’d known you’d get this wet, we would have done this sooner,” Sam mumbled against your lips as his fingers slipped inside of you.

You tightened your legs around him, desperate to bring him closer to you, but the motion only mad you grip his fingers tighter. He cursed lowly as he continued to finger you. He was trying to make you cum. This was not what you had in mind, you thought he was gonna fuck you. Not that you were complaining, you just had pictured something different.

“Sam,” you panted. “Please, Sam. I want you in me.” Your voice was low, and your breaths were coming out faster with each pull of his fingers. He knew your body well and he knew that you were close to cumming.

He shook his head, he wanted to watch you cum around his fingers before he made you cum around his dick. “Not yet baby girl. I wanna feel you come undone by my fingers first,” he growled as he moved his fingers faster pushing you even closer to the edge.

Your mouth fell open as you got closer to cumming and tears sprang to your eyes when you felt Sam pinch your clit. That little bit of pain sent you hurtling over the edge and you moaned through your orgasm. Your walls gripped Sam’s fingers tightly as he continued to finger you through it. As soon as he felt you begin to relax, he slipped his fingers out of you and quickly pulled down his pants to free himself. He moved your shorts to the side and slid right in, letting you get used to the stretch. He held you at your hips and began slowly moving you on his dick. You weren’t sure how he was able to keep you both in the air while he fucked you, but he did it. As he continued to fuck you, you felt him begin to rise higher in the air and you squeezed your walls around him catching him off guard. The sudden feeling of your walls tightening made him lose focus and he lost a little bit of height, but he caught himself. The sudden change in height made your stomach flip. You felt like you were on a roller coaster, and normally you didn’t like roller coasters, but this… This was different.  You liked it.

“Do-do that again,” you pleaded. He smirked as he rose higher in the air and suddenly dropped causing your stomach to flip once more. Your pussy clenched again, and you came… Hard. The scream that was ripped from you echoed around the two of you.

He chuckled, “I knew you’d love this,“ he thrust harder into you. "Fuck,” he groaned as he dug his fingers into your thighs. “Do you know how much I love you, Y/N? Everything about you is amazing. Fuck, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

His words plus the feeling of him moving inside you sent you spiraling into another orgasm, this time dragging him along with you. He thrust deeply within you one last time shooting his cum deep inside of you. You tightened your legs around him as he lowered the two of you back to the ground. Weak from your orgasms, you laid your head on his shoulder as he slipped out of you and gently moved you so that you were standing. He reached down and pulled his pants up and when he stood back up, you leaned closer to him. He chuckled as he slipped off his supersuit and lifted you back into his arms. He carried you back to the car and buckled you into the passenger’s seat then headed towards the driver’s seat. When he pulled off, you turned and looked at him with a smile.

“We should definitely do that again,” you smiled sleepily before you drifted off.


	22. 22- Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this Sam Sunday, Sam has been going through it. This has not been his week or weekend. But he knows there is one woman who could turn all that around. SO he dashes to your place without testing or calling, uses his key to open the door, and finds you dancing and singing to some 70's soul tunes. His favorite. That's Y he needs u. He needs 2 4get everything, know nothing but your skin, your voice, your love. He needs to lose himself in you. Can you do that for him?

Sam gripped his steering wheel tightly as his mind drifted back to the events of this past week. This entire week had been one big pile of shit. Everything that could go wrong, did. Everything that should have gone right, blew up in his face. And to top it all off, he hadn’t seen you all week. Every attempt he made to see you fell through, every phone call he made ended early for some reason or another. Ya man was stressed to say the least.

“Seriously?” Sam yelled as he got caught by another red light. “I could have run there faster than this.” He’d really missed you this week. He missed the way you did his name. He missed the smell of your homemade shea butter lotion that you used every day. He missed the way you fit into his arms perfectly. Above all, he missed being there for you.

Finally pulling up to your apartment building, Sam wasted no time making his way up to your apartment door. Pulling out his key, he quickly and quietly opened the door and slipped in.

As soon as he closed the door he smiled. The sounds of Marvin Gaye’s Let’s Stay Together filled your apartment. Dropping his keys in the dish you had out for them, he took his shoes off and made his way to your room where the music was coming from.

Upon entering your room, Sam froze. You were clad in one of his old tshirts, some underwear, and socks. He chuckled as he watched you bounce around your room using a hairbrush as a microphone with your eyes closed.

Sam loved your singing voice, even though you were often off key. Hed more than once requested a song for you, especially on nights that he spent away from you. He would call you as he laid in bed and drift off as you sang to him.

He watched you dance around for a few more moments before she decided to make himself known. Knocking bbn on the bedroom door, Sam chuckled when you gasped.

“Sam!” you yelled as you ran to throw your arms around his neck.

He pulled you into him and breathed you in. As soon as his arms wrapped around you, all of his troubles melted away. You hugged for a few moments until the song ended, but when the first beats of the next song played you pulled back with a big smile on your face.

“Sam, you’ve gotta dance with me,” you said picking up your hairbrush once more and singing the opening lines to the song.

 _Do you remember the 21st night of September?_  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away

As the song played and as Sam danced with you, he realized that this right here was exactly all that he wanted.

You were it for him.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEy! Did you know that WilsonWednesday is also a thing? The SamBirds are here to give you a midweek snack: Sam is a man who builds shit in his house by himself. He is almost completely self-sufficient with no need for any outside help. But when it comes to love, he needs that help more than anything. So on a day where he woulda patched up a wound on his own, you insist on doing it for him. How much closer together does than bring y’all?

“Sam?” you called as you headed towards the back of the apartment.

It was the middle of the night, and Sam had been away on a mission for the past three days. Upon his return, he found you sleeping and tried his best to stay quiet as he made his way to the bathroom. However, his frustrated sighs and grunts woke you from your slumber.

“Sam?” you called once again before you pushed open the door to the bathroom. The sight that treated you was a familiar one; Sam’s shirt exposing his torso, the hem tucked between his teeth, gauze packaging littering the floor, pieces of medical tape hanging from the side of the sink, and open bottles of peroxide and rubbing alcohol on the counter.

You paused as you took in the gash on Sam’s stomach. It ran across his stomach from his right hip to underneath his right peck. It wasnt deep, but it looked painful.

“Why didnt you go to the medical bay?” you asked taking a step into the bathroom.

“Didnt think I needed to,” was his response as he continued to dress his wound. He was struggling, from trying to clean it with alcohol to trying to get the tape to stick.

“You should clean it with peroxide instead,” you mumbled. “It’ll help get rid of infection… and it hurts less.”

His hands stopped moving at your words and he looked at you, really looked at you. He saw that you wanted to help him and knew that you would have asked to help if it hadn’t been for the many times he turned you down.

He sighed before silently handing you an unopened package of gauze. The joy that brightened your face as you reached for his hand nearly broke his heart. When your fingers touched his skin, he released a deep breath. Had this been what he was missing? The tender touch from the one he loves? How could he have denied you the opportunity to help him in this way.

He watched as you cleaned his wound, and barely flinched when the peroxide began to bubble. Your ability to get the medical tape to stick to his skin amazed him. He would never refuse your help again.

When you were done, you washed your hands and faced Sam once again and admired your handiwork. You gave him a confused look when you noticed his intense stare. He leaned forward and kissed you, telling you how thankful he was to have you in his life.

Shortly after, you were leading him to bed and cuddling up close to him, glad that he was back in your arms once more.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The church of Wilsonanity Welcomes you to your first Sam sunday. The Sam Psalm today: Mackie describes himself once as “192, 5’11 pure chocolate,” so that’s wat Sam is. Meaning you staying snuggled up, cuddled up, kissing, touching, lickin, and sucking up on that man. Seen his arms? U have a fixation on them. Once Sam realizes that, he’s flexing them arms, crossin em, lifting u up in them, n pinnin u down with them. U think u ready 4 that. I promise u r not. ;))

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Sam asked quirking his eyebrow.

“Nothing,” you mumbled causing him to chuckle. The two of you had been relaxing together on this lazy Sunday morning watching back to back episodes of random Netflix shows. You were leaned against his chest, his left arm casually draped across your shoulder, your fingers gently rubbing up and down his arm. While he was focused on the TV screen, you were focused on his arm. You’d always thought you were a hands girl, but Sam’s arms did things to you. He had nice hands, they were soft, gentle, strong. But his arms seemed to hold all the power. His muscles were defined, but not too big. They were just right for the man sitting behind you. His arms were perfect.

You trailed your fingers along his skin watching the goosebumps form and you smiled. You’d never forget the first time you realized you had a thing for his arms.

_It had been two weeks since you last saw Sam. You went back home to visit your family while he was away on a mission and you missed him terribly. When you finally made your way back to his apartment you were excited to see his work bag in the living room signaling that he was home. You headed towards his bedroom hoping that he wasn’t sleeping when you ran into a solid wall. You squeaked as you stumbled backward, but Sam’s arms shot out and pulled you to him. Before you could say anything, his lips were upon yours. You moaned into his kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. You smiled when he pulled you even closer. The two of you kissed for a few more moments before you pulled away and properly looked at him. Even though it had only been two weeks, he looked different to you. Your eyes roamed over his body and your hands fell to his shoulders._

_“Hi’ he smirked as you assessed his body._

_You looked up at him and smiled, and before you could respond, he lifted you bridal style and carried you to his room. You were speechless when he lifted you. Being a heavier girl led to many (all) of your previous lover’s shying away from lifting you. They rarely wanted you on top, but Sam lifted you with such ease that even though it was foreign, it felt right._

_From that night on, his arms became a favorite of yours._

"Y/N, what are you thinking about?” Sam’s voice broke through your thoughts.

“Nothing,” you stated, shifting out of his embrace. You didn’t want him to notice your ‘unhealthy’ obsession with his arms. You headed towards the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat?” you asked him. When you didn’t hear a response, you turned to repeat yourself but found Sam standing right behind you. You didn’t even hear him get up from the couch.

“Y/N, you’ve been acting pretty strange lately,” Sam began, his voice barely above a whisper. “ever since you came back from your visit home. Care to tell me what the problem is?”

You hadn’t noticed that he had begun advancing on you until your back hit the counter. You gripped onto it, needing something to help you balance. Sam continued to advance on you, only stopping when he was flush against you. He placed his arms on either side of you, effectively caging you in. He bent his head so that his lips were close to your ear. Your breathing increased at his close proximity and it took everything for you to keep your composure when you felt his tongue trace the outer shell of your ear.

“Y/N, I asked you a question,” he whispered as he switched from licking and nipping your ear. “You know what I think?” he asked before moving to your other ear. “I think you were surprised when I lifted you. I think you were surprised that I could lift you. Ever since we met, I told you to not underestimate me, and yet you did,” he continued to nip at your ear, every so often he would place a kiss on your neck just to throw you off.

“Sam,” you whimpered.

“Shhh,” he chided. “I’m not finished.” he pulled back and looked into your eyes, only returning when he was satisfied that you would remain quiet. “I’ve always told you to not underestimate me, and yet you did. What do you think I should do about that, hmm?” he pulled back once again. The smirk on his face told you that he already knew what he was going to do. His eyes roamed over your face and landed on your lips moments before he crashed his into them.

Your knuckles fisted on top of the counter and your nails dug into the surface. He lifted you and your legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he set you on top of the counter. He made quick work of pulling your sweats and panties down enough for him to be able to slide two fingers inside of you. You were wet enough that he slid in easily and he began pumping his fingers slowly. His eyes were locked on your face, taking in every reaction you gave. You moaned and rocked your hips in time with his fingers, hoping that he would move faster. You gripped his arm with your hands and pleaded for him to move faster.

“Not until you tell me what you were thinking about,” he responded, a laugh in his voice.

You shook your head as he swiped his thumb over your clit and he tsked.

“then I guess I won’t be going any faster, Y/N,” he responded.

“Please, Sam” you begged. You could feel your orgasm approaching even at the slow pace. However, he didn’t listen to you. His pace stayed the same and he watched in awe as your orgasm washed over you as he continued to pump his fingers within you.

“Are you ready to tell me what you were thinking about?” Sam asked as you came down from your high.

You shook your head and whimpered when he withdrew his fingers.

He lifted you off the counter and your head fell to his shoulder.  You were tired and all you wanted to do was sleep.

Sam carried you to his bedroom and placed you on the edge of his bed and pulled your sweats and panties off completely. He then reached up and pulled your shirt off, leaving you completely bare to him. He licked his lips.

You moved to cover yourself up with your hands, but Sam quickly bent and grasped both of your hands within his and leaned over you.

“Are you trying to hide from me, Y/N?” he asked before he gently kissed your cheek. He continued to kiss down your body, his hands moving from yours and placing featherlight touches along your skin. He kissed down your neck, down the valley between your breasts, over your stomach, and the tops of your thighs. When you realized where he was headed, you opened your mouth to stop him, but one look from him quickly silenced you.

“You know, Y/N. I’ve been watching you a little more closely these last couple of weeks, performing a sort of experiment if you will,” Sam stated as he lifted one of your thighs on to his shoulder. “Would you like to hear about it?”

You moaned when he placed a kiss on your inner thigh.

“When we first started dating, we couldn’t keep our hands off each other. And though that’s still true, I’ve noticed that there are certain times when you take the initiative,” he continued to place light kisses along your inner thigh and behind your knee as he spoke.

You bit your lip trying to hold back a moan, if this man didn’t do something soon, you were going to die. This buildup was maddening.

He continued, “The other day when we worked out together, I noticed something. I noticed how you barely got any reps in because you were too busy staring at me. And not just me, you were staring at my arms, and you couldn’t keep your hands off them on our way home. You rarely keep your hands off them anymore. Not that I’m complaining. So here’s what we are going to do, Y/N. We’re going to see just how long you can keep your hands off my arms.”

Before you could protest, he laid his arm across your waist, keeping you from moving and began sucking on your clit. Your eyes rolled back, and your mouth fell open when he slid his tongue inside of you. He ate you like it was his last meal and before you knew it, you were cumming once again. You gripped at his arm, trying to pry it from your body so that you could move, but he wouldn’t budge, so you just held on.

Your orgasm washed over you and you felt your nails dig into his arm as he continued to lick you. You were overstimulated now, but he wasn’t letting up. You tried to move away, but his grip on your body held you right where you were. You tried asking, begging, him to stop, but that only seemed to keep him going. You let out a silent scream as he ripped another orgasm from you and you blacked out.

When you came to, Sam was laying next to you, a smirk plastered on his lips. Somehow, after you blacked out, you had managed to cling yourself to his arm when he laid next to you, and apparently, you’d been holding on to him for some time. You sniffed to let him know that you were finally awake, and he turned to face you, his smirk getting bigger the longer he looked at you. You rolled your eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but Sam had other plans.

“Oh, no my love. I’m not done with you yet,” he said as he hopped off the bed and lifted you up off it. He hooked your legs around his arms and your eyes bugged when you felt the tip of his length at your entrance. “I’m going to show you just how strong my arms are, Y/N,” he said as he stood in the middle of the room and slid his length into you.


End file.
